Love Like Woe
by BittersweetSonata
Summary: Magnolia, the town where you were either a Greaser, or a surfer. There were no in-betweens. There was always constant conflict going on between the two groups. And when new girl Lucy Heartfilia moves to town and catches the eye of a certain pink-headed, scarf wearing Greaser...let's just say, all hell was about to break loose.
1. Fairy Tail Surf Club

**So, I was watching Lemonade Mouth (love that movie!) with my cousin the other day, and I saw this commercial for 'Teen Beach Movie' or whatever, and I thought it was dumb at the time. But then I imagined a NatsuxLucy story sort of like it (my overactive imagination...) and it wouldn't go away. And then yesterday I was reading in my History magazine that comes every other month about bikers and so...yeah. **

** This is the outcome of that! **

** I don't expect it to be really popular, and I've never seen any other story like it on here, but...whatever. **

** It was spawned from those ideas and my boredom, and lack of sleep, THEREFORE! I shall love it anyway. **

** Alright, in this story, Dragon Slayers don't have motion sickness, otherwise, it would _never _work. So yeah. There was something else I was going to tell you guys about, but I forget. Oh well. Maybe I'll remember in future-OH! I got it! It's not based on 'Teen Beach Movie', I've never even seen it. There will be no singing, no choreographed dancing, and mine will have a special feature the movie probably doesn't: bad language! And, oh yes, I know Magnolia isn't actually by the sea/ocean, but again, for the purposes of this story, it is. **

** I seemed _way _too excited about that...anyway, because, come on, you can't have all these lovely characters (Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Cana, Laxus, etc.) without cussing! **

** Meh, whatever. **

** I had the _hardest _time ever coming up with a title for this! So I just went with the song I was listening to at the time...it may change later, because it's just so lame...not the song...but just...ugh...**

** Who has heard 'World is Mine' by Hatsune Miku? I listened to that as well. **

** DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever, own Fairy Tail, or any of it's unique and awesome characters. **

** Read on~ and Enjoy~! **

Chapter One

Fairy Tail Surfing Club

* * *

_{Well she's hotter than hell, and she's cool as they come, _

_and she's smart and she's wild all rolled into one}_

* * *

Lucy _knew _how she wanted to spend her summer. Locked up in her room with a mountain load of good books. That was it. Just her and literature.

So, this was certainly _not _what she signed up for.

She never counted on her beloved mother packing her and all their belongings up and moving them halfway across the continent. She never counted on moving to a town by the ocean. She never expected this at all. Was it all some sort of nightmare? Would she wake up at any minute?

The blonde certainly hoped she would, however, she knew this was no dream. Her mother, Layla Heartfilia, had wanted a new start, and so, she moved her daughter and all their belongings to a town hundreds of miles away from where they had previously resided.

"_At least it's summer! You can make friends now and then you won't have to be the new girl in school!" _her mother had told her.

Lucy couldn't really stay angry at her mother very long. But if the older blonde thought she was going out in that heat and out to socialize, she was off her rocker. There was _no way_ on Earthland that was happening.

It wasn't that Lucy was anti-social, not at all. In fact, she was a nice, very pretty (some would even call her beautiful), charming, and smart girl. She had friends back in her old high school and neighborhood, and she had gotten two confession letters at least once a week, if not more. She had been very popular in her old hometown, though she couldn't figure out for the life of her why.

She just didn't have any desire whatsoever to go outside her new new, air-conditioned, cozy little cottage. Not one bit. They lived close to the ocean, about a five minute walk, and Lucy was thankful for that, at least. She had always liked taking walks along the beach when her parents took her. But there was no way she was leaving the house until after eight P.M., and that was fact.

Lucy sighed contentedly as she pushed a box out of the way to get to yet another. They had just moved in a few days ago, and hadn't really started to get unpacked. She smiled when she saw the box she was looking for, as it read _'Lucy's books; box one'_ on it. She heaved the box up out of the pile and onto her bed.

She looked around her room, trying to decide which bookshelf to put them in. For a cottage, it was pretty spacious, including her new room, which she liked very much. The walls were a soft, barely there pink, and they matched her soft, darker pink comforter. She had three bookshelves, a desk and comfortable chair, much to her pleasure, and nice cream-colored carpeted floor. Her bedroom window overlooked the ocean, and she even had her own bathroom.

The blonde hummed a tune to herself as she unpacked her books and started to place them in one of the bookshelves. She was about halfway finished with the first box when her mother opened her door.

"Lucy, I brought you some cookies!" Layla chirped happily as she set the plate of chocolate chip cookies on the desk.

Lucy looked up from her work and smiled. "Thanks mama, I really appreciate it."

Layla winked and waved a hand. "It's nothing! You've been so helpful, and have gone along with this whole moving thing so well, I felt like you needed some commemoration!" she took a seat on the full sized bed. "And, I was wondering if maybe you would go outside for a bit?" her cheerful voice held just a tiny bit of hope.

Lucy's hand froze midair, the book she was sliding into the shelf stopped, titling precariously. "...You want me to go outside?"

Layla clasped her hands and nodded. "Oh, pretty please Lucy! I know you'll like it! And if you don't, I promise not to bother you about it for the rest of the summer! You can read all you want! Just go out this once. Please, for me?"

The younger blonde sighed inaudibly and turned around. "What am I supposed to do out there?"

Layla chuckled. "Well, we _do _live a five minute walk from the beach, and only a short walk from town. And besides, you should go out and explore your new hometown! I know there are lots of cool places here, we passed some on the way in!"

Lucy rubbed her arm. "Well..." Layla leaned in. "...alright. I'll go."

Her mother let out a cheer and hugged her. "You won't regret it Lucy, I promise!"

And so, ten minutes later found Lucy making her way into Magnolia, her new hometown. Her chocolate orbs flickered around constantly, taking in everything that she saw. She fanned herself with her hand violently, as the temperature outside was around a hundred degrees. Even though she was dressed in a light green tank top with a pink undershirt and a short cream colored skirt, she was still cooking.

"I'm going to fry before I ever get back." she muttered, searching for someplace to go in and cool off.

Her eyes lit up in surprise when she saw what looked like a cross between a bar and a diner. She grinned and ran across the street and into the col air-conditioned interior. She was hit with a fan of cold air and she sighed in relief.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail! Can I help you, miss?" a perky voice asked her.

Lucy opened her eyes and blinked when she saw a smiling white-haired young woman standing in front of her, a smile on her face. She noticed that the girl was wearing a pink sundress, and her bangs were pulled back with a pony-tail holder.

The interior was like it looked on the outside, a mix between a bar and a diner. There was a bar with tall stools, and then there were also booths and tables. Christmas lights were strung up in the eaves, and for some reason, it made Lucy smile.

"Um, yes, I think. I'd like something to drink, it's awfully hot out there."

The young woman laughed. "It tends to get like this during the summer." she led Lucy to an empty stool and slipped behind the counter, then she gave the blonde a puzzled look. "I've never seen you around here before."

Lucy smiled. "That's because I just moved here, with my mom."

The girl's blue eyes lit up. "Oh! You bought the cottage down by the ocean!" she held out a hand. "I'm Mira-jane Strauss, it's a pleasure to meet you! My little sister was supposed to be helping me out today, but she hasn't shown up yet. I think she's around your age."

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you as well." Lucy shook her hand.

Mira nodded. "So Lucy, what would you like to drink today? We do have a special everyday, and today it's Jamaican lemonade!"

The blonde grinned. "I think I'll try that, then."

Mira nodded once more and disappeared. Lucy sat at the bar, tapping her fingers to the rhythm of the song playing on the radio. It wasn't very busy at the moment, as only a few people were scattered around the fair-sized room.

Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all. She'd only met Mira-jane, but she seemed very nice and cheerful. So maybe the others were like that? Well, she had one friend now, and Mira mentioned that she had a younger sister around her age.

"You're new here, then?"

The voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she turned to find the owner. A dark-headed teen was sitting next to her. He was wearing swimming trunks and a short-sleeved white buttoned up shirt, which, coincidentally, he wore unbuttoned. He was sipping something that looked like iced tea.

Lucy smiled. "Yeah, I just moved here the other day."

He set his drink on the counter and held out his hand. "Gray, Gray Fullbuster."

She shook his hand. "You probably overheard my conversation with Mira so most likely you already know, but I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

Gray grinned at her. "Well it wasn't on purpose. So Lucy, do you know anything about surfing?"

"Getting straight to the point, I see." Mira's giggling made them both turn to look at her. She set a glass of cold lemonade down in front of Lucy and poked a straw into it. "That's very smooth you know, Gray. Lucy, here you are."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks, I was dying of thirst." she took a large sip, before turning back to Gray. "I know a little about it. My dad taught me how to surf, if only just a little, when I was younger."

He grinned at her. "Great! So would you be interested in joining the surfing club?"

Lucy raised her brows at him as she sucked on her straw. "You guys have a surfing club around here?"

Mira nodded as she wiped out a glass. "Yep. It's called, Fairy Tail Surfing Club, to be exact. They sometimes just shorten it to 'FTSC' even though it doesn't really sound cool or anything." she chuckled. "They have quite a few members, Gray here being one of the leaders."

Lucy turned to him in surprise. "So you're recruiting me?"

Gray rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Not like that. I just thought, you know, you're new and everything, and we have some pretty great people in the club. You might really like it."

Lucy choked on her lemonade and pounded her fist to her chest multiple times. Gray and Mira watched in concern. "Are you alright, Lucy?" Mira asked, leaning over the counter.

She nodded, blinking rapidly. "Y-yeah. It was just amazing how much Gray sounded like my mother there for a minute." Mira put a hand to her mouth and turned away, giggling.

Gray rolled his eyes. "So, what do you-"

"Yes, my lovely maiden! What do you think about joining our humble little surfing club?" a redheaded teen asked, cutting Gray off. He leaned against the counter in front of Lucy, also effectively cutting Gray out her of line of vision. He was wearing swimming shorts, like Gray, only he was wearing an army green t-shirt. The redhead pushed his blue sunglasses up and gave her a heart stopping smile. "I'm Loke Celeste. It's such a pleasure to meet you."

Lucy blinked, unable to fully comprehend what had just happened. "I-I'm Lucy."

Loke grinned. "I know."

Gray pushed Loke out of the way, giving him a heated glare. "Move jackass. Don't be rude."

Loke gave Gray a hard slap on the back, causing him to spit out the drink of iced tea he had just taken. He coughed violently for a bit, before turning and punching the grinning redhead. "What the hell was _that_ for, you jerk?!"

Lucy watched the scene in amusement. Mira sighed and smiled at the blonde. "It happens often, don't worry. Usually it's just between them, though. Unless it's Cana and Hibiki arguing. But honestly, the surf club is fun. I'm sure you'd really like it!" she winked. "I'm a veteran member! So we'd get to see each other often, besides here at the diner."

The blonde nodded. "It sounds like fun. I'm not really all that great with a board yet, though."

"Don't worry! We can teach you!" a female voice announced from behind her.

"Yeah! No problem!" a male voice agreed.

Lucy felt two arms be thrown around her shoulders, and she turned to see a brunette girl and a blonde teen giving her wide grins.

"Oh look! They actually agreed on something!" Loke paused, his fist stopping right before it collided with Gray's face.

The brunette glared at the redhead, and the blonde kissed Lucy's hand. "Such a beautiful young woman. I'm Hibiki Lates, and this crude young woman to my left is Cana Alberona."

Said 'crude young woman' gave the teen a hard knock upside the head. "You lady killer! How dare you call me that!"

Mira smiled. "Oh my, they're at it again."

Lucy sweat-dropped.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. "Everybody!" a panting girl bearing a striking resemblance to Mira shouted, eyes wide and frantic. "Clear out! They're coming!"

All four surf club members ceased their fighting. Mira shared the same frantic expression as the girl. "Oh no!"

Lucy looked around in confusion. "Who's coming?"

"The Dragon Slayers. The Greasers." Loke growled.

The blonde raised a brow. "Greasers? As in, like, bikers, guys clad in black leather and blue jeans? Ones who like to cause trouble?"

Hibiki bobbed his head. "The very same."

Cana grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her up. "Come on Lucy, it's time to high tail it out of here."

The girl with short white hair ran over. "We have to hurry! They'll be here any minu-"

The door slammed open once more, except with more force this time. All eyes turned in horror to the direction of the sound.

Lucy's eyes widened as she saw the group that stood before her.

"T-the...Dragon Slayers?"

**And there you have it! Now, I was going to originally make Natsu a surfer and Gray a Greaser because, let's be honest, they just totally fit. Gray's been on motorcycles like twice already anyway. And Natsu...just seems more like a surfer to me. But! As I worked the plot out more, I switched them around. _However_, Natsu _was _a surfer once. But you'll just have to keep reading and find out why he's a Greaser now! **

** No, this isn't like, in the fifties or anything. But...I like the term better than 'bikers' or something. So I went with 'Greaser(s)' like Mutt from Indiana Jones~! **

** Lisanna is not bad and will not be trying to steal Natsu from Lucy. I am stating this clearly now, so don't get any ideas. I don't like how people degrade her so much! It's not nice! **

** Here is a list of surfers and Greasers so you're not confused as to who is with what group: **

** Surfers: Gray, Jellal, Levy, Juvia, Cana, Hibiki, Sting, Lucy(?), Loke, Ren, Eve, Lisanna (Yes, I included Ichiya's prodigies. I like Hibiki the best out of all three and was only going to include him, but I had more Greasers than surfers and had to even it out. You may not see a whole lot of Ren and Eve in here. I may add Lyon and Sherry as surfers though, not sure yet. And Sting just has that surfer vibe I was looking for. Don't ask.)**

** Greasers: Natsu (Salamander), Gajeel (Black Steel Gajeel), Rogue, Elfman (Beast), Azlack, Bisca, Laxus (Lightning Thief?), Fried, Bixlow, Evergreen (Some of them have like, nicknames, for the strongest or best riders or something. I'm still not sure about Laxus' though...and no, I don't read Percy Jackson, this is purely coincidence.) **

** I'm not really sure who Erza is at this point, or where she really fits in. But this will have Jerza, Gruvia, GaLe, and minor CanaxLaxus as well. So I'll get her in there somewhere! **

** That was WAY too long! **

** Please follow, favorite, and especially review~!**

** Until next time!**

** - Sonata-chan **


	2. Salamander

**Wow~! You all _seem _to like this story, so I did you all a solid and updated it _again _this week! **

** Pfft, anyway, Iwill _hopefully _be updating this every Wednesday. **

** And just so you know, 'Theoretically Speaking' will be updated on Fridays until further notice. **

** I don't really have much more to say except-**

** On with the story~! **

Chapter Two

'Salamander'

_{When I saw her, she looked my way, and I knew I was over my head}_

* * *

Lucy really didn't know what to think about the scene in front of her. There were several 'Greasers' as Gray and Loke called them, all dressed like you would expect them to be. She had seen bikers on the road before, mind you, but these guys, there was just something different about them that she couldn't exactly pinpoint.

Cana's grip on her wrist tightened, but she barely noticed it because she was busy taking in their looks. Most of them were guys, but there were two girls, she noticed. Suddenly, one of the guys stepped forward, and she guessed the group in front of her was made up of teens, just like the surf club.

She and the others watched as the teen, who had long wild black hair and piercings everywhere, strode over to Gray and Loke. He was dressed in a black leather jacket with metal décor on it, and a weird colored light gray pair of jeans. His heavy black boots made his footsteps sound all that more menacing.

Cana pulled Lucy back and away from the other two surfers and Hibiki stepped in front of the two teenage girls. Lucy spared a quick glance at Mira, who was standing in front of the girl who had come in only a few minutes before. The older girl's expression was worried, but her mouth was set in a grim line. It was a look that scared Lucy.

Just who were these Greasers?

Her chocolate orbs switched back to watching the Greaser and two of her new friends when she heard the teen's footsteps stop. Gray's arms were crossed as he leaned against the bar, a deep scowl on his face. Lucy noticed Loke's eyes quickly dart between herself and Cana before they were once again trained on the teen towering over him.

"Black Steel Gajeel," Gray drawled, his voice holding no other emotion besides boredom, "what do you want?"

Gajeel glared darkly at Gray, his expression sending a shiver down Lucy's spine. "You know what I want. And that's for you and your little group of waver riders to get the hell out of here." he stated gruffly.

Gray smirked, and Lucy noticed with a start that he seemed to have lost his shirt. But she didn't have much time to think about it, because he spoke again.

"Well, that's a damn shame." you could hear the amusement in his voice. "Because I don't really feel like leaving." he turned to the redhead beside him. "Do you, Loke?"

Said teen shook his head and Gray looked back at Gajeel. "Well, I guess that settles it, then. We're staying."

"What the _hell _are they _doing_?" Cana hissed quietly, her voice only reaching Lucy and Hibiki's ears. "They're gonna start a fight!"

Gajeel cracked his knuckles and took a menacing step forward. "I'll give you one last choice. You can either get out, or get the living shit beat out of ya. Which'll it be?"

Gray grinned and leaned forward just a little. "I said we weren't leaving, so I guess you'll just have to try and fight us." he taunted.

Lucy heard Mira gasp.

"Shit." Cana muttered. "This is _not _good. Lates, what _are _the doing?"

Hibiki suddenly grabbed the white-haired girl's hand and pulled her out from behind the bar, his actions unnoticed by the Greasers. "They're giving me a chance to get you ladies out of here. Let's not waste it."

Cana nodded and pulled Lucy toward the door. Hibiki and the white-haired girl followed them, and they had almost made it when someone noticed them.

"Stop them!" one of the Greasers shouted, and suddenly the four were surrounded.

A caramel-headed girl wearing glasses thrust her head close to Lucy's, invading her personal space and making her stumble back into Hibiki. The girl's expression was a mix between a sneer and curiosity.

"I haven't seen you before." she adjusted her glasses and pulled back, making Lucy internally sigh in relief. "You're new."

Hibiki put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Back off, Evergreen."

Evergreen smirked. "Oh, what are you afraid that I'll do to her?"

"That's enough, Evergreen!" a male voice commanded, and all eye turned to the source.

A pink-headed teen stepped out from the group and made his way over to the mix of surfers, Greasers, and Lucy. Said girl's eyes widened when she saw him. He was dressed differently than most. His dark red leather jacket had golden designs on it, he wore black jeans, black boots, and a pair of goggles were set on top of his head, resting in his spiky pink locks. But the most striking thing about his appearance, besides his rosy _pink _hair, was the white scarf wrapped around his neck. To Lucy, it resembled dragon scales.

Evergreen backed away from Lucy hurriedly. "Yes Salamander." she squeaked.

He stepped in front of Lucy, much to her new friends' chagrin, and they made eye contact. Lucy didn't think she'd seen such dark eyes in her life. They were a sparkling obsidian color, and she could just made out specks out dark green in them. She thought he had very beautiful eyes, except she didn't want those eyes roaming over every inch of her.

"Er...can I help you?" she asked, ever so slowly inching away from him.

'Salamander' raised a brow, and she almost dropped dead right there. Why did he have to be so _hot_? "What's your name? Ever's right. I've never seen you around here before."

Lucy gave him a small smile. "Well, I'd tell you, except, I don't think I'd better."

He took another step forward, her personal space being breached once more. Did I mention how much Lucy liked personal space? Well, she _loved _personal space, and it made her terribly uncomfortable when someone invaded it, _especially _if it was one of the hottest guys she'd ever seen in her life_._ Like now, for instance.

"And why not?" he questioned.

Lucy laughed nervously. "Well, I mean, you're a stranger. And, you know, I was taught not to talk to strangers. You know the warning, stranger danger. I don't know that it would be good."

He pulled back, much to her immediate relief, but then he thrust his hand out toward her, making her almost jump out of her skin. "I'm Natsu Dragneel. There. I introduced myself, and we're not strangers anymore. You know me now."

Her jaw dropped at his logic, and she could almost feel Gray roll his eyes, even though he was across the room. "Er...um..well...I-I'm Lucy." she timidly put her much smaller hand in his and shook it a bit.

Natsu raised a brow. "Don't you have a last name, Luigi?"

A tic mark appeared over the blonde's eye. "It's _Lucy_, not Luigi. Get it straight."

He grinned at her. "Sorry, sorry! Lucy, don't you have a last name?"

She crossed her arms and looked at him in a 'holier-than-thou' way. "And why should I tell you? You didn't even get my first name right!"

Suddenly, Natsu's face was right next to her's. Her eyes widened and her heart almost burst. She could feel his breath on her lips as he spoke.

"Lucy, that's not very nice. Especially after I already introduced myself. I was only teasing you." he smirked and slipped a hand down to her waist, pulling her close to him. "Now, won't you tell me your last name?" he whispered into her ear.

Cana, Hibiki, Gray, Loke, Mira, and the white-haired girl all cringed when Natsu did so, and the guys all swore in their heads that if he hurt Lucy, they wouldn't hesitate to start a bloody brawl. Cana, among the others, was ready to rip Lucy from Natsu's grasp and get the hell out of there.

"H-Heartfilia, L-Lucy Heartfilia." the blonde barely managed.

Natsu pulled back and grinned at her. "See? That wasn't so hard!" he stuck his hand in his pocket and brought out a lighter. He then proceeded to play with it by flicking it on and off. "So Lucy, what're you doing with these surfers?"

"I-I...well...I just came in here for a drink." she stammered. Honestly, it was the truth! How did everything end up like this?

Natsu nodded. "I see."

Lucy felt increasingly nervous watching him play with the lighter. "You're not planning on burning this place down, are you?" she asked, becoming increasingly suspicious.

The other surfers and Mira gasped, but Natsu just grinned.

"Naw. Why would I do that? I just like playing with fire." he replied, as if the question hadn't fazed him at all, which it probably hadn't.

Lucy smirked and twirled a strand of her hair. "You know what they say, Natsu. Play with fire, and you're bound to get burned."

His grin widened and he leaned in toward her once again. "Oh, but I don't mind. I like to feel the flames. It's the adrenaline, Luce. I love the feel out it."

She raised a brow and grinned at him. "Oh, is that so?" she brought a hand to her mouth to muffle her giggles. "Pfft...pink. Your hair is pink."

There were collective gasps around the room.

Natsu glared at her. "It's _salmon._"

Gray took this opportunity to land a square punch to Gajeel's jaw. Of course, this was a move that would set off a string of events ultimately leading up to a fight. And that it did.

Hibiki punched the nearest guy next to him, passing over Evergreen, because he had a moral code (as did Gray and Loke) and didn't hit girls. The unfortunate one to receive his blow was Alzack, who punched him in return. And then all hell broke loose.

Cana grabbed Lucy and the white-haired girl's hands and made a break for the door. She could fight too, but she really wasn't in the mood for it right now. She really needed a drink before she even thought about hitting someone.

Natsu watched as the brunette and the other two girls slipped out of the door, down the street, and out of sight. A smirk pulled at his lips as he punched Gray. Lucy Heartfilia was certainly something else. And he liked it.

She had the sweetest smile, and also a rude attitude that could knock someone dead. She had seemed nervous when she first met him, he could tell by all of her stammering, but then, all of a sudden, she had changed.

Lucy was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen, and he had seen quite a few pretty girls. And he decided, he was determined to make her his. No matter what it took.

**Natsu~! Just imagine, Natsu with Edo-Natsu's attitude when he's in his car~! Except, he still has his own attitude...it's a mix. **

** Double the Natsu-ish goodness! **

** So yes. **

** I will be introducing Lisanna in the next chapter because it is an absolute pain to keep referring to her as 'the white-haired girl' and whatnot. **

** Now, I will now...er...do that thing that you do when you reply to reviews...**

** NaniLove15: I am so, so happy that you like many of my fanfics and love this one! I hope you continue to! **

** Minallys: I'm glad you find this exciting! I updated within a day (two?)! Is that fast?**

** lizzysakura21: I'm glad you love this idea and I gave you more! Whoo!**

** GoldenRoseTanya: So, you don't like Lisanna bashing or bitchy Lisanna either?! We should start a support group! XD**

** KTrevo: Ah yes, babysitting. I have done (and still do) a fair share of this. I'm glad you think it's the perfect story for summer! And I'm glad that you think it's well-written! And I shall give you plenty to occupy yourself when not babysitting! Never fear! **

** SrngDrgn: I cannot express how much I love long reviews! Unless they're flaming, in which case...not so cool. But you didn't do that at all! I know, you almost never see stories with Lucy's mom alive. I know that she's really passed on, but I always liked her, and so I wanted to include her in this. She'll be like, I don't know. Like those mothers in the movies where they're 'happy-go-lucky' and really cheerful in a sense, and yet, still give good advice. Terrible explanation, but, whatever. Indeed, I have many surprises in store about Natsu. *evil grin* But you'll just have to wait until they're revealed. I know, right?! I ALWAYS picture a biker wearing a jacket (they're wearing them in here, too XD)! Thank you for your input on a nickname for Laxus, it was so true. It was just all I could come up with at the time (which is pretty darn strange, considering that I have this ridiculously overactive imagination) and so...yeah. But thank you! And about Sting, there's a reason why they're separated. Which you will find out later. Thanks again for your review! I really enjoyed reading it! **

** Annie Blackheart XD: Thanks! I will be updating 'Living with One Direction!' soon. Don't worry.  
**

** PARADISE.x: I am so honored to be your favorite author! Thank you so so much! I never really thought I was all that great...and I really admire you and your work. I was indeed planning on using that line in here, and you got it when Lucy met him this chapter! (hehe) I love it! **

** Lillian11: I know, isn't it? I'll hopefully come up with something better later...I sure can add some StingxYukino! I ship them! So no problem~! **

** Emeralddrop: You got more! Yay! **

** Bluebird Rain: I am glad that you liked it. **

** The Tiny Foxtail: Doesn't it suit him well? And about Natsu...you got a glimpse in here...;) **

** That's all for now! **

** Does anyone else think my author's notes are always extremely long...? Odd...I'll have to work on that...**

** Bye bye for now! **

** - Sonata-chan **


	3. Potential New Member?

**I actually delivered this on time! Wow! Although, it's entirely too short. *face plants desk* Anyway, thanks for all your reviews, favorites, and follows! They mean so much! **

** I was lazy and only proofread it like...halfway through. Sorry. *face plants desk again* Oh well. I'll probably get around to fixing any mistakes later...maybe. I hate it when I find them, and yet, I can never really bring myself to proofread. I don't know why...**

** I got this cool new app called 'Layton Brothers Mystery Room' where you play as new (Irish?) detective Lucy Baker! She says 'Aye' a LOT, and just the way she talks sounds Irish. It's really fun and...admittedly addicting. But I have to buy the rest of my cases after the second one and I'm flat out broke! ...Well, not really, but my iTunes account only has $ .97 in it and I have no money to buy another card and redeem it because I'm saving. And then we're going on vacation next week, so I want to save up my money for that. **

** I'll just have to grin and bear it. **

** Meanwhile, you go ahead and read the newest chapter! Okay? **

Chapter Three

Potential New Member?

_{Oh, my life is changing everyday , in every possible way} _

* * *

Lucy leaned over and put her hands on her knees, taking deep breaths. The other two girls were mimicking her actions, out of breath after the long run they had just taken. Cana grinned, her wavy brown hair falling over her shoulders and covering her face. She turned and looked at Lucy.

"You alright there, Lucy?" the brunette questioned, still grinning madly.

The blonde looked up and gave a slight nod. "I-I think so?"

"Nothing like this has happened in a long time!" the white-haired girl exclaimed. "I hope Mira will be alright." she cast a worried glance back down the road.

Cana straightened up and waved a hand. "Eh, Mira can hold her own. I'm sure she'll be fine." she turned to Lucy. "Lucy, this is Lisanna Strauss, Mira-jane's younger sister, Lisanna, this is Lucy Heartfilia. She's new."

Lisanna smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Lucy. Sorry about earlier..."

The blonde shrugged. "It's fine, I guess. A pleasure to meet you as well, Lisanna." she glanced around. "So um, I was just wondering, where exactly are we?"

Cana grinned and grabbed her wrist, leading her toward a door of a fair-sized building by the ocean. "This," she began, opening the door with her free hand, "is the boat shed. This is where Fairy Tail Surf Club meets. And," she waved a finger, leading the other two girls inside, "no Greasers come down here. Ever. So we're safe for now."

"Safe from what?"

The three turned around to see a short bluenette carrying a large stack of books and a blonde boy about the same height rushing to help her.

Cana brightened up. "Ah! Levy! Eve!" she gestured to Lucy. "This is Lucy Heartfilia, potential new member of the surf club. Lucy, this is Levy McGarden, and Eve Tearm, members of the surf club. And I was talking about those damn Greasers."

Lucy gave an awkward wave. "Hi."

Levy dropped the books into Eve's arms and rushed over before he could even protest. "I heard about you! Your mom bought the cottage down by the ocean! I've always liked that place. Do you think we could be friends?" her brown eyes shined brightly.

Lucy smiled warmly. "O-of course we can!"

Eve deposited (more like unceremoniously dropped) the large stack of books onto a nearby table and hurried over to the girls. He gave Lucy a shy smile. "H-hello, miss." She shot Cana a confused glance, but the brunette just waved a hand as if to say, 'don't mind it.'

So Lucy smiled down at the two shorter than her. "Good afternoon, Eve, Levy." she lifted her head and looked around the large room. It was nicely cleaned up. There were a few surfboards hanging on the wall on the very far side, as well as a kayak or two. There was a large table off to the side of the room, with retro-looking chairs, each a different color, and a large braided rug covered most of the floor space which consisted of wooden boards. An couch was off to the side, as well as a loveseat, and there was an older looking refrigerator over in one corner which looked to be a small kitchenette, as it also had a counter top and a sink. There were a few doors off of the main room, and large-paned windows scattered here and there.

Cana leaned against the couch and grinned at Lucy. "So, what do you think of it? Some of the other rooms have beds in them, we use one to store our boards and supplies, and another is where Levy keeps some of her books."

"It's...nice. Cozy like. It sort of reminds me of our cottage." Lucy replied.

Cana's grin widened, and Levy pulled at Lucy's hand. "Come on, Lu, we'll show you the rest of the boat house!" the bluenette urged, and Lucy grinned and followed her.

It was as Cana has explained. There were four other rooms, two contained bunk beds, and Levy explained that there was one for the boys and girls of the club each, if anyone ever needed to stay there for some reason. Another was a 'storage' room of sorts, and lastly was what Cana called the 'library.' There were several bookshelves, all tightly packed with books. There was even an old armchair and side table off to the side.

When the others emerged from the 'library', they found that some of the other members had arrived, or had just come in from surfing. One was a long-haired bluenette, similar to Levy, except that she was bustier and, well, taller. She also had rather pale skin, but warm navy blue eyes. She was dressed in a pale blue sundress, sandals, and a wide-brimmed straw hat.

Another was a blonde teen. He had blue eyes and a scar over his right eye. His left ear was pierced, with a prism-looking earring hung from it, and she could tell he had a tan. He wore light gray swim trunks, with an unbuttoned blue shirt. His spiky blonde hair was still dripping wet, and Lucy assumed that he'd just come in from surfing.

The other bluenette was a teen with a red tattoo running under and above his right eye. His blue hair seemed to be a bit more tame than the blonde's, but still spiked up here and there. He had hazel eyes, and wasn't as tan as the blonde either. He was dressed in navy swimming trunks with a button up shirt, as well as a navy blue hoodie he wore over it.

The last was the darkest complected of all. He had black hair that he held back in a spiky ponytail and dark eyes. Lucy noticed that his eyebrows each jutted upward into a thin pair of spikes. He wore a light yellow dress shirt, and black swim trunks. She also noticed that he wore a chain necklace.

Cana grinned and lifted her arms in the air. "Good! You're all here now! Minus Gray, Hibiki, and Loke, but that's good enough. She met them earlier. Everyone! This blonde here is Lucy Heartfilia, potential new member of the Fairy Tail Surf Club! I want you to welcome her with open arms!"

The two bluenettes stepped over to her first. The girl smiled shyly. "Juvia's name is Juvia Lockser, and Juvia is happy to meet you, Lucy."

The blonde nodded and smiled. "The same goes for you, Juvia."

"I'm Jellal Fernandes." the other teen spoke up, smiling at her warmly. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lucy."

She shared his smile. "You too, Jellal."

"I'm Ren Akatsuki, not that you wanted to know or anything." the darkest complected teen said, looking away from her.

Lucy sweat-dropped. _'Tsundere.' _

"And I'm Sting Eucliffe." the other blonde replied, crossing his arms. "So Lucy, can you surf?"

She rubbed her arm. "Er...I do know how, but I'm not very good yet."

"I really hope you decide to join, Lu!" Levy piped up.

Cana nodded. "Speaking of which, don't you think it's time to tell us your decision? I mean, Gray asked you a long time ago."

Lisanna sweat-dropped. "Eh...not really, I don't think. I wasn't there, but, did he not ask her a short time before I showed up?"

The brunette waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. So Lucy? What do you say?"

Lucy blinked a couple times. Her third day in Magnolia, and she was already being invited to join a surfing club? Good grief. Well, her mother _did _want her to get out of the house more, and she could still read at night, or after she was finished hanging out with the club.

She sighed. "Oh, alright."

Levy cheered, and Cana grinned.

The brunette brought a hand down hard on the table. "Because neither Gray or Loke are here, and I was also one of the original members and founders, and not to mention that my dad gave us permission to use this building, I declare that Lucy Heartfilia is the newest member of the Fairy Tail Surf Club!"

A round of cheers erupted from each member.

* * *

When Lucy trudged through her front door five hours later and dropped several shopping bags on the floor, her mother was waiting for her.

"Lucy~! You were gone for quite some time! Did you make any friends?" Layla asked excitedly, and her brown eyes sparkled with mischief. "Did you meet any cute boys?"

Lucy turned pink. "Mama! Don't say things like that, please!" she flopped onto the couch, face first. "And yes, I did make some friends." although the second part was muffled and distorted, Layla understood it.

The older blonde clapped excitedly. "That's wonderful Lucy!"

"And I joined a surfing club." Lucy had turned over onto her side. "They took me shopping for what I needed, well, the girls did anyway, and that's what took me so long."

It was true. Shortly after she had agreed, Lucy had been dragged downtown to a surf shop, which apparently Cana's father, Gildarts Clive, owned and operated. The man was nice, and Lucy could tell he doted on Cana quite a bit. The blonde had been outfitted with all the hottest and latest gear, and new swimsuits, as well as her own board.

When Lucy had asked the price, Gildarts had said it was on the house, and that any friend of 'his dear daughter's' was a friend of his. Apparently, members of the surf club got discounts anyway, and Lucy liked this prospect very much.

"And I got a job." the blonde relayed.

Her mother's eyes widened. "You got a job? Where?" she asked, still very much excited and not at all worried.

Lucy ran a hand through her hair. "At Fairy Tail, the diner in town."

The girls had gone back to Fairy Tail after buying Lucy what she needed. Lisanna had slipped in through the back door to make sure the coast was clear, and it had been. Gray, Loke, and Hibiki had been sitting at the bar while Mira had been attending to any injuries they'd received. Apparently, none of them had been hurt too badly, although Gray had sustained a nasty black eye from punching Gajeel. But miraculously, they had no broken bones or sprains.

Mira had offered Lucy a job as a waitress, and the blonde had gladly accepted. She would only work part time, of course, and her first day was on Thursday. Soon after that, they had all left, Lucy had bade them all goodbye, with assurance she would see them the next day, and then she'd gone home.

"I just know that you'll love it here! Especially now that you've made friends, joined a surfing club, and you even got a job!" Layla exclaimed, rushing to the kitchen to prepare some dinner.

Lucy just sighed and hoped that her mother was right.

**...It was awful, wasn't it? I'm tired, and hungry. I wrote this for you all instead of eating. I actually started before lunch, got stuck, and then finished typing it up. I'm going to eat lunch now. Please feel free to leave a review, it'd make me super happy! **

** - Sonata-chan **


	4. Little Sister

Chapter Four

Little Sister

* * *

_{You're no good for me, baby you're no good for me,_

_You're no good for me, but baby, I want you} _

* * *

Lucy slid a glass of cold lemonade over to the other blonde sitting across the bar. She laughed as he caught it with ease and sent her a wink, causing Gray to roll his eyes.

"Sting, I swear, you've been spending too much time with Hibiki and Loke." the dark-headed surfer grunted, before taking a sip of his own iced tea.

The blonde shrugged. "Well, 'scuse me, Mister 'I-walk-around-half-naked-all-day-everyday', just trying to be polite over here."

Lucy laughed as Gray glanced down and jumped in shock as he noticed he was missing his shirt and sandals. She shook her head as the surfer started to look around the room for his missing articles of clothing and Sting held them up with a smug expression on his face. The blonde girl smiled as she picked up a glass and wiped it out.

She'd been living in Magnolia for about two weeks now, and had surprisingly become accustomed to life there. During that time, she and the other members of the surf club had become pretty close, some more than others. For instance, Levy, Lisanna, Cana, and Juvia had been over at her house the night before for a Supernatural marathon.

Mira had been teaching the blonde how to run and manage Fairy Tail for the past two weeks, and she'd really started to get the hang of it. That was why Mira had been able to run out for a little while after the breakfast rush, and not have to close the diner.

Lucy swayed to Lana Del Ray's voice singing in the background on the radio station that Mira had let her choose earlier that morning. She hummed along softly as she placed the glass back under the bar. Sting and Gray turned back toward her after giving up on their bickering that had occurred after the former had given the latter his shirt back.

"So Lucy, you're doing really great, but I think we should work on your form a little more." Sting commented as the blonde picked up a tray of left-over biscuits from the early morning breakfast rush.

"Sting Eucliffe, if I didn't know you were talking about surfing, I'd say that little comment was about something completely different."

Lucy chuckled as Cana sat down at the bar, ignoring the now beet red blonde next to her. "Morning Cana."

The brunette cast a glance at the clock hanging on the wall across the room that read eleven-thirty, then turned back to Lucy. "Yeah, I was going to come in earlier, but dad got in a new shipment of boards and I had to help him with them. Well, and this morning he made pancakes."

Lucy glanced over at her two other friends only to see them hurriedly digging around in their pockets and slapping down some jewels. "Where are you two going?" she questioned, leaning over the counter with an amused look on her face.

Gray pulled on his shirt and turned to her. "Over to see Gildarts."

Cana crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "You guys probably already have five boards each, why do you need another one?"

Sting gaped at her momentarily before heading over to the door. "We're just looking. Besides, maybe we'll find something for Lucy."

The brunette snorted. "Don't use Lucy as an excuse. She's already got a board, a leash, and wax. We all know this is for you."

Sting sent her a look before turning and heading out the door, Gray following close behind. While the blonde and Cana had been talking, Lucy had picked up the jewels to count them. "Hey wait a second!" the blonde cried, raising her hand and waving the jewels around. "This is too much! A glass of lemonade and iced tea don't cost fifty jewels!"

"Keep it!" came the muffled reply from outside, and the blonde sighed before stuffing it in her apron pocket.

Cana rolled her eyes once more. "Hey, you can buy yourself something now."

Lucy shrugged and placed the jewels for the drinks in the cash register. "It's not like I'm complaining or anything. Just trying to do my job."

The brunette leaned her elbows on the countertop. "Last night was fun. We should do that again soon." she chuckled. "I think it helped to get Juvia's mind off of Gray anyway, so that's a plus."

Lucy raised her pointer finger, indicating she needed a moment. The blonde disappeared into the kitchen for a minute or two, and returned with a large bowl filled with the ingredients to make fried chicken. "Yeah, the Winchester brothers will do that." she set the bowl on the counter and began to pull the boxes and containers out of it and set them on the bar. "But anyway, about Juvia and Gray…"

Cana sighed. "It's kind of a one-sided thing, as far as anyone knows. But then again, this _is _Gray we're talking about here. He's not that mysterious, but he can pretty good at hiding his feelings when he wants to." she traced a pattern on the countertop.

Lucy poured some flour into a measuring cup and dumped it into the bowl. "I can tell she really likes him."

The brunette nodded and sighed. "She does. Ever since she first moved here about two years ago. He was nice to her – still is, of course – but I think she developed a crush on him. Juvia was kind of a gloomy sort of girl when she first arrived, hadn't had a good childhood. But on her first day, she met Gray and, well, you know her. It's a good change, but I think that small crush turned into possibly unrequited love."

Lucy looked sympathetic. "Poor Juvia."

Cana shrugged. "Well, she's gotten better about it at least."

The blonde nodded. "Yeah." she paused. "Hey Cana, you and Gray are pretty close, right?"

The brunette eyed her warily. "What do you mean by 'close'? Gray and I are good friends, we grew up together, but that's all we are." a lopsided smirk formed on her face. "If he wants to be more than that, then too bad."

Lucy plopped a chicken leg into the bowl of batter she'd mixed up. "You're already spoken for, then?"

Cana laughed. "Ha, no. I just meant that I'm not interested in Gray romantically. You should probably steer clear of him too, Juvia can get _pretty _jealous, and I'm sure you don't want to be referred to as 'love-rival' for the rest of your life."

The blonde directed her attention toward the chuckling brunette and raised her hands. "Whoa, no. Gray's really nice and cool and all, but, as a boyfriend?" she wrinkled her nose. "I mean, no offense to Gray, but I don't think he's really my type."

Her brunette friend raised her brows. "Oh? So Lucy Heartfilia has a _type_, does she? Do tell."

Lucy jolted the bowl a few times to get the chicken leg coated thickly in the batter. "That's not…really what I meant." she noticed the brunette staring at the tray of left-over biscuits she'd set aside. Placing the coated piece of chicken on an empty tray, she turned and picked up the tray and set it in front of Cana before turning back to work.

The brunette picked a biscuit up and sent her a knowing look. "You sure about that Lucy? If Gray's not your type, then what is?" she took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. "Please tell me it's not the wimpy and nerdy kind."

Lucy dropped another piece of chicken into the bowl. "What? No! Of course not!" she sounded a little horrified. "Although there's nothing wrong with those kind of guys." the blonde added quickly.

Cana rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure." she made a face. "Ugh, Loke and Hibiki aren't your type are they? Seriously, they flirt with every living female I swear…."

The blonde laughed. "No, no. They're not. Loke and Hibiki are nice, and I'm sure they don't flirt with _every _living female. Like…cats?"

Both girls burst into laughter, Cana almost choking on her biscuit. The bell on the door broke them out of it, signaling someone had just come in. Although they were still giggling slightly as they turned to look at the newcomer.

A girl stood a bit awkwardly in the doorway, shifting from one foot to the other. Lucy hadn't ever seen her before, and she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Cana looked a little stiff.

The girl looked to be around twelve or thirteen, and her long dark blue hair was pulled back into ponytails. Her almond-colored eyes were filled with nervousness, and she twisted the hem of her white sundress between her fingers.

Cana was the first to speak up. "Wendy, what are you doing here?"

The girl, Wendy, smiled a little nervously. "W-well, I wanted to come see Mira, and the new girl I've been hearing about."

Lucy smiled. "Oh, well, Mira's out right now, but I'm Lucy." she winked. "The 'new girl.'"

Wendy's eyes widened and she walked closer toward the bar. "I'm Wendy."

The blonde chuckled. "Yes, I know."

The small girl pulled herself up onto a stool next to Cana. "My brother was talking about you."

Lucy raised a brow as she prepped more chicken for frying. "Oh? Is your brother in the surf club too?"

Wendy smiled awkwardly. "Not…anymore?"

Cana cleared her throat. "Wendy, sweetie, what are you doing here at Fairy Tail? I know you said you came to see Mira and Lucy, but are you sure you should be here?"

Said girl's eyes slowly turned toward the brunette. "U-um, well…."

The brunette sighed. "Just…don't stay here too long. You wouldn't want the Greasers to find out, would you?"

Wendy puffed out her cheeks in what Lucy thought was a cute but defiant way. "I'm not going to tell them I was here, and neither are you or Lucy, so how would they know?" she questioned, her voice raising a pitch or two.

Lucy could tell Cana was holding in a smile and a laugh when she replied. "Well what about Romeo? He really looks up to your brother, you know."

The younger girl looked a little guilty. "I…um…I dodged him back at the ice cream parlor."

Lucy raised a brow. She'd been to the ice cream parlor that Wendy was talking about, and unless there was a large crowd – which she highly doubted there had been because it hadn't even reached the temperature high yet – there was no way to lose someone.

"And how did you manage that?" Cana asked, clearly amused.

Wendy's twiddling with her dress became worse. "I told him I had to go to the bathroom and then climbed out the window. It faces the back of the building, you know."

Cana burst into laughter, slapping the counter. "You're smart, kid." she wore a half-grin. "So, you think he's looking for you by now?"

Wendy looked like she wanted the earth to open up and swallow her. "Probably. I didn't want to lie…lying is bad, but…Mom and Dad don't mind if I come, but if the Greasers hear about it, it could start a fight, and I don't want to do that."

The brunette sighed and put a hand on her back. "Hey, you got to see Lucy, right?" she smiled a little. "That's what you came for. Now, go on and get back to Romeo. He's probably worried sick about you."

Wendy smiled at the brunette, then hopped off the stool and waved to them. "Bye Lucy, it was nice to meet you! Bye Cana!"

When she had left, Lucy turned back to the brunette who had grown quiet. "Wendy…is she…? I mean, whose sister is she?"

Cana sighed and propped her head against her fist. "Natsu's."

Lucy almost dropped the tray of chicken she'd prepared. "Wendy is _Natsu's _little sister?!"

The brunette nodded. "Yep.

"So…you and the rest of the surf club don't really get along with the Greasers." Lucy stated slowly.

Cana left out a half-laugh. "How'd you guess?"

The blonde set the tray down and leaned over the counter. "Why don't you get along? I mean, what started this whole thing in the first place?"

Cana shrugged. "I don't really know how to explain it. There's always been tension between the two groups, but it's kind of escalated in the past few years." she sighed. "Wendy, she's a nice kid, kind, friendly, the works, and she likes to hang out with us – the surf club, I mean. We like having her around, and some of us were teaching her to surf, but that didn't go down too well with the Greasers. You know, what with her older brother being one of the leaders. So we don't see that much of her these days."

Lucy nodded. "I see."

Cana slapped a hand down on the counter. "Well, Kianna should be here to start her shift soon." she grinned. "Ready to go out and ride some waves?"

Lucy mirrored her grin. "You bet I am. And if you want, you and the girls could come over to the cottage tonight afterwards. My mom likes you, and besides, there are a _lot _of seasons of Supernatural."

The girls burst into laughter, and in the background, the first chords of 'Bad Moon Rising' started to play.

* * *

**Sneaky Wendy is sneaky. **

** Sorry I haven't updated in months. I've been busy. You know, school, life, TV shows to catch up on, school, and my father brought me a kitten the other night. It was odd, and out of character for him. She's adorable though, so I'm not complaining. **

** But anyway, this is just...kind of something to get the plot going. I didn't want to jump straight into it three days after Lucy had moved to Magnolia. Too fast paced for me. So we're taking it slow, but it's about to speed up soon. **

** Added 'Bad Moon Rising' by Creedence Clearwater Revival for three reasons. One, I was listening to it while I typed this up (along with 'Diet Mountain Dew' by Lana Del Ray, 'Eye of the Tiger' by Survivor, and 'Royals' by Lorde), two, it's a good song - scratch that - great song, and three, the plot's heating up so I thought it would be appropriate. **

** The lyrics from this chapter opening are from 'Diet Mountain Dew' by Lana Del Ray. I know I just mentioned it, but eh. Just wanted to mention it again in case you were wondering. It actually really goes with this story. Peculiar...**

** I'm going to do my best to keep this updated, along with my other stories. But I'm not making promises I can't keep. **

** Thanks for your patience with me and this story, as well as all the reviews, favorites, and follows. **

** Just keep reviewing~! **

** Ja ne! **

** - Sonata-chan **


End file.
